Betrayal
by AuntJackie
Summary: Could John actually betray Randy to get his freedom from the Nexus? SLASH, ORTON & CENA


**A/N: Quick one shot following the events of this Monday's RAW. I own no one, they own themselves and this is a figment of my imagination! **

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character or storyline from WWE!**

"I'm not gonna screw you,"

Ice blue eyes crinkled with a smile. "Damn, and here I thought you were,"

John looked over at the smiling face and laughed. "You're such a jerkoff."

Randy slid his arms under his head, stretching his upper body. "Yet, here you are."

John shook his head. "Here I am." He sighed deeply. "I mean, in the match; out of the title. I would never do that to you. I'll find another way out, but it won't be by screwing you out of something you earned and deserve."

Randy turned his body over towards his side and stared into John's eyes; eyes full of confusion, pain and anger. "You have to, John. This is killing you."

He reached over and ran his long fingers over John's face, stopping at his mouth. "I'll give it up for you. He can just have the damn title and you can get back to being you."

John's eyes widened and he furiously shook his head. "No! He will not get a title he didn't earn. I won't accept that, Randy!"

Randy smiled and shrugged. "But I don't care about the title. I care about you; I love you. They'll be other title shots and reigns."

John moved his hands towards Randy's waist and pulled him in close so their bodies were touching. God, how he loved this man in his arms. How he had loved him for years now. He loved seeing this side of him; this side no one else saw. The eyes, usually cold and empty, now full of warmth and laughter. The lips, usually set in a smirk or a sneer, now set in a warm smile. His voice, insulting him on camera, playing their characters up for the crowd, now soft, warm and full of love and devotion for him.

Randy leaned his head in the crook of John's neck. "Don't stress about this. It's nothing to me. You're everything."

John moaned. "I'm convinced."

Randy smiled, placing a kiss on John's sensitive skin. He kissed along his jaw till he got to John's ear. "I want you, Johnny. I want to feel you in me."

John groaned and pulled Randy's face towards his lips. He ran his lips over Randy's. "God, I love you."

He pushed Randy back gently and took a minute to stare at his beautiful body, lying completely relaxed on the bed, a smile of contentment on his lips. He ran his hands down Randy's chest but quickly bent to kiss his way down, stopping at the waistband of Randy's boxers and slowly pulling them down. John placed a kiss on the head of Randy's hard cock before hungrily engulfing him. Randy groaned and lifted his hips trying to get deeper into John's mouth, if it was possible. John held Randy's hips down and his lips formed a vacuum around Randy's cock, sucking for all he was worth. Randy's moans were getting louder and John knew he wouldn't last. With a final groan, he released the hold on Randy's hips, letting the younger man thrust up and with a scream, he finally unloaded in John's mouth. John milked him clean while Randy collapsed back on the bed, panting heavily.

As Randy lay panting, John squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He nuzzled against the inside of Randy's thigh, and brought his fingertip to the hole rubbing some of the lube onto his rim. Keeping his hand at Randy's entrance, John moved up and began kissing him.

"You ready for me, baby," he whispered between kisses.

Randy nodded, and John pushed his finger in. Randy moaned, but the sound was not one of pain. He was already hard again when John inserted a second finger. He moved his fingers, twisting and scissoring, and as he found the button inside that made Randy cry out.

"Oh, God, John,"

John smiled into his lips and slipped a third finger inside. He loved that only he could make Randy come undone like this. Only he heard the moans and the cries coming out of those pouting lips. He couldn't resist and bent down to kiss them. A whimper rose in Randy's throat as John's tongue invaded his mouth. The kiss was demanding, yet gentle. Randy kissed back John with just as much need feeling himself growing harder at the possession in the kiss. He lost himself in the moment, feeling John's tongue make love to his own. He felt John's fingers still inside him and he slowly ground down on them.

"John," Randy voice was growing hoarse from panting and moaning. "Enough, baby, I need you now."

John pulled out of Randy and lubed himself before positioning himself and entering Randy, sliding in slowly. The men moaned together, both lost in the sensations.

As John started to move, Randy wrapped his legs around his waist. John tried to restrain himself and go slowly, but he was losing the battle and his movements became harder and faster. He could feel Randy pushing up his hips to meet his thrusts, could feel his fingers digging into his shoulder blades, could hear him crying out, over and over again, and as he dipped his head and bit Randy lightly on the neck, Randy came with a scream. Feeling the hard contractions around his cock, John felt himself trip over the edge.

"Oh God, baby!"

With a roar he emptied his seed into his lover's shaking body.

It took a few minutes before John was able to move. His whole body was trembling, but he was blissfully happy, still inside the man he loved. When the trembling subsided, he carefully pulled out and grabbed Randy's discarded boxers to clean them off. He threw them on the floor and wrapped his arms around the body of the man he loved.

Randy sighed contentedly.  
"I love you, John. I love you so fucking much. I would do anything for you."

John caressed the back of Randy's neck and kissed his forehead gently.  
"I love you, Randy, so much. Let's not worry about anything else right now."

Randy smiled and felt his exhausted body beginning to fall asleep. Sleep was overpowering him. Just before he allowed himself to drift away, he could hear John's voice whispering:

"Randy, I'll never betray you,"

**A/N: Ah, I love this pairing! Reviews, please! **


End file.
